Pawn Stars Lost Episode
Pawn Stars is the most popular show on the History Channel. But, supposedly there was a bootlegged episode that bootleggers have been trying to get their hands on, but no one succeeded until one guy, did. A person by the name of Mark Addson went to The Pirate Bay. The computer he was using at the library was just recently infected with a virus, but he didn’t know that. He decided he would download the latest episode of Pawn Stars. He kept looking on The Pirate Bay until he saw one called “Dead Pawn”. Mark thought it was one of those names that HIstory channel comes up with, or that it could’ve been a really early name just for laughs, so he downloaded it anyways, not knowing what would happen. When the video started up, he saw what looked the normal Pawn Stars normal intro, except the it was reversed, Rick began saying, “I’m Rick, and this is my Death Shop. I work here, with Satan, who gave me the pawn shop!”. It took a lot to scare Mark, and he thought it was someone trying to prank him for wanting to illegally download intellectual software, so he continued watching. The episode started up with Chumlee, The Old Man, Rick, and Corey having a conversation. Rick talks about sacrificing someone, and the other people with him take it as something normal, with Rick telling Chumlee that he will kill him, although Chumlee takes it normally. Still, Mark wasn’t aghast, and he thought it was part of some morbid prank or that Rick recently bought some weapon (Like a gun or a knife) and was playing a morbid joke on Chumlee. Unfortunately, it was worse than that.The episode then cuts to Rick working at a shelf. After that, the video briefly cuts to a picture of Rick, but he looked kind of cartoonish, with his eyes opened wide, and there was unmoving static behind him. The picture only stayed there for a second, but the noises were intensively loud, and that caused Mark to jump up like mattress springs for a split-second. The video then cuts back to Rick, who finds someone with absolutely nothing to sell/pawn. Rick tries to shoo him, but the guy just stays there, and begins murmuring in a low, demonic voice. After the murmuring ends, the screen cuts to one of those rainbow screens they used to play back in the 20th century when TV stations went off the air. It shows static, along with different sound bits, of blood-curdling screaming heard. At one point, the screm becomes wavy, and shows a video that skipped a lot of frames. Eventually, though, it cuts to that clip. That clip was really the type of thing Mark dreaded the most. It starts off by showing Rick on the floor, clearly dead, with his intestines on his head, while Chumlee was eating his heart, and Rick’s brains were wrapped around the Old Man’s neck. Corey then goes to Rick's corpse and realizes what happened. He begins to scream at Chumlee for no reason, although in a different language, so Mark couldn’t understand what Corey was saying. Chumlee then starts sprinting off towards a gun store While at the store, Chumlee asks for an RPG. The clerk eventually gives him one, and Chumlee pulls out a pistol and shoots the clerk point blank, right in the face. The clerk’s brains gush out, and Chumlee gets away as quick as he could. When Chumlee returns, he shoots Corey and The Old Man with the RPG. The camera then zooms in, as if trying to capture every detail of what remained of Corey and the Old Man, showing horrifying things like Corey’s head which just lay flat on the floor, with both of his eyes torn to pieces and located around the bottom. The camera then zooms into the Old Man, and you wouldn’t even be able to tell who the Old Man was. His head was torn apart, his organs and his brains were scattered all over the room by the RPG blast, and also fire everywhere. After the video, there was a picture of a notebook with unintelligible scribbles like actors replaced and dead. Mark is now aghast of reality shows, and has even quit watching some of his favorite reality shows, thinking they may have the same spine-chilling type of episode. Video Category:Lost episudes Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Stupid is as the main character does